Die Prüfung
by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi
Summary: Vom Padawan zum JediWaffenmeister. Prüfungen folgen nicht immer einen Standard oder sind vorhersehbar. Im Grunde geht es nur um die richtige Entscheidung.


**Die Prüfung**

Er lief so schnell er konnte zum Jedi-Tempel. Innerlich versuchte er eine Ruhe zu erlangen, die er nicht empfand.

Man hatte ihn kurz nach Mitternacht mit einer hochwichtigen Nachricht zum Senator von Kasshyyk geschickt. Doch als er dort ankam, hatte der Wookie das Schreiben einfach in den Aktenvernichter geworfen und ihm eine Schriftrolle überreicht.

_Dein Test in einer halben Stunde beginnt. Zu Fuß du eilen musst._

Unterschrieben waren die Sätze nicht, aber dies war auch nicht nötig. Ein jeder Padawan kannte Meister Yodas Art zu sprechen und um seine guten Beziehungen zu den Wookies rankten sich einige legendäre Geschichten.

Zumindest der erste Teil der Prüfung war kein großes Problem. Als er die ersten Stufen zum Tempel erklomm, hatte er noch lockere neun Minuten Zeit. Aber er machte sich keine Illusionen, es würde schon viel schwieriger werden. Schließlich hatte er um die gleichzeitige Prüfung zum Waffenmeister gebeten, was bei seinem Meister ein unzufriedenes Stirnrunzeln ausgelöst hatte.

Er hatte ungefähr die Hälfte der Stufen hinter sich gebracht, als sich sein Schritt verlangsamte. Erstaunt schaute er auf ein vielleicht zwei- oder dreijähriges Menschenkind, welches sich allein und mühsam die viel zu hohen Stufen hinauf quälte. Es schob immer zuerst ein Knie und den Oberkörper über den Rand, zog sich auf die nächste Stufe, stand auf und nahm die nächste Stufe in Angriff. Das Kind war dabei schon so unsicher auf den Beinen, dass es stark schwankte.

Er hatte noch sieben Minuten Zeit.

„Gute Abend, kleiner Mann", sagte er freundlich.

Große Kinderaugen wandten sich ihm zu. Ob es Basic verstand?

„Ist es nicht ein wenig spät für einen Ausflug?", fuhr er fort. „Soll ich dich raufbringen?"

Der Mund des Kindes öffnete sich kurz um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schüttelte es den Kopf und lief die Stufe längs entlang, bis es die seitliche Begrenzung erreichte.

„Ma sagt, nicht mit Fremden reden", konnte er es murmeln hören, dann setzte es seinen mühseligen Aufstieg fort.

Zweifelnd schaute er die Stufen hinauf zum Tempel. Zu dieser späten Stunde waren die Türen verschlossen und niemand würde seine Rufe hören.

Aber er würde nur einige Minuten brauchen, um jemanden zu holen, der sich um das Kind kümmern konnte. Doch wenn er etwas gelernt hatte, dann, dass sich das Universum in wenigen Minuten grundlegend ändern könnte. Das Kind war erschöpft, wenn es das Gleichgewicht verlor, würde es vielleicht die Treppe herunterfallen. Der Weg hinunter war lang.

Das Vernünftigste wäre gewesen, das Kind einfach zu nehmen und hinaufzutragen. Sicherlich – keine wirklich falsche Lösung, doch auch nicht richtig. Meister Yoda legte immer viel Wert auf die kindliche Seele. Er bewunderte ihre Rein- und Klarheit und mehr als einmal hatte er daraufhingewiesen, dass man sich davor hüten sollte, Kinder als nicht vollwertig zu sehen.

Er teilte nicht unbedingt diese Ansicht, Kinder verunsicherten ihn immer ein wenig, doch die Beharrlichkeit dieses kleinen Wesens da auf der Treppe faszinierte ihn. Ja – er konnte sich jetzt über den Willen des Kindes hinwegsetzen, es ergreifen, hinauflaufen, es jemandem übergeben und gerade noch pünktlich zu seiner Prüfung erscheinen – aber war dies nicht der einfache Weg? Für ihn und das Kind? Doch wenn er abwartete, was war mit seiner Prüfung? Wäre sie dann nicht gescheitert?

_Verspätung_, versuchte er über die Macht seinem Meister zu schicken. Diese Fähigkeit war nicht unbedingt eine seiner besten, aber er spürte seinen Meister nicht allzuweit entfernt. Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, um Hilfe zu bitten – doch wofür?

Lange Minuten begleitete er das Kind seinen Weg hinauf. Einmal griff er vorsichtshalber und unauffällig mit der Macht ein, als er das Gefühl hatte, es könnte nach hinten fallen. Es war nur ein kleiner Stups mit der Macht in die richtige Richtung, das kleine Wesen bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Es waren nur noch zwanzig Stufen zu bewältigen, als die Macht wie ein Feuer in ihm aufloderte. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern, überließ er sich seinem Gefühl, das Lichtschwert lag in seiner Hand, zündete und lenkte einen Energiestrahl, der das Kind getroffen hätte, in den Boden der Treppe. Ein zweiter Strahl kam nur einen Augenblick später und auch diesen fing er ab, wobei er diesmal genau sehen konnte, dass der Schuss aus einem Haus gut einen Kilometer entfernt kam.

Seine Instinkte forderten ihn dazu auf, den Attentäter zu stellen – wenn er die Macht benutzte, wäre er in zehn bis fünfzehn Sekunden dort. Ein Sprung zum Fenster hinauf…und inzwischen wäre das Kind tot.

Ein dritter Schuss zerfaserte und er spürte den Drang, den Strahl zum Schützen zu schicken, was er sich jedoch verkniff. Es war viel zu gefährlich, falls er nicht genau traf.

Inzwischen hatte der Attentäter ein Einsehen. Er konnte zwei fliegende Tentakelverlängerungen sehen, die ihn vermuten ließen, es mit einem Twilek zu tun zu haben.

Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf das Kind. Es war direkt hinter ihn gekrabbelt und kniete auf einer Stufe. Große dunkle Augen spähten durch seine Hosenbeine Richtung Schütze. Langsam wanderte der Blick nach oben und blieb an seinem Gesicht hängen. Dann streckten sich ihm zwei dünne Ärmchen entgegen.

Ohne sein Lichtschwert abzuschalten beugte er sich herunter und hob das Kind mit einem Arm auf seine Hüfte. Schnell legte er die letzten Stufen zurück. Kein weiterer Blasterschuss folgte ihnen.

Oben angekommen wollte er gerade die Klingel betätigen, als sich das Tor von allein öffnete.

„Ich spürte Gefahr!", sagte eine alte, aber noch sehr rüstige Frau und winkte ihn herein.

„Ein Angriff", entgegnete er mit einer leichten Verbeugung und schaltete erst jetzt sein Lichtschwert ab.

Kaum war die Tür verschlossen, als er spürte, dass das Kind abgesetzt werden wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher er das wusste, aber es war so deutlich. Dieser Blick…

Ohne sich groß Gedanken zu machen, setzte er es ab und wollte gehen.

„Niemals unterschätzen solltest du ein Kind", erklang die leise Stimme Meister Yodas, der gerade in seinem leisen Antigrav-Sessel näher schwebte. „Wenn unaufmerksam du bist, selbst ein kleines Kind deine Gedanken manipulieren kann."

Der Sessel setzte auf dem Boden vor dem Kind auf und Meister Yoda stieg aus. Das Kind starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er selbst schämte sich ein wenig für sein Versagen. Erst dank der Worte des Meisters hatte er erkannt, was geschehen war.

„Sage mir, wer bist du?", fragte Yoda das Kind und er selbst fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob ein so junges Wesen die Grammatik des kleinen Meister verstehen konnte.

Das Kind ging auf den Meister zu und kniff ihn ins Ohr.

„Kein Kuschel-Puschel", murmelte es erstaunt.

„Nein, Yoda ich bin. Und wer du bist, kleiner Mann?"

„T'ian."

„Einen guten Abend ich dir wünsche, T'ian. Aber ich mich frage, warum bist du hier?"

„Ma und Da sagen, wenn immer schlafen, dann T'ian zum hässlichen Klotz."

„Und wie deine Eltern heißen?"

„Ma und Da."

Meister Yoda lächelte nachsichtig.

„Spät es ist. Zeit zu schlafen für dich ist, T'ian. Sira, unseren kleinen Gast bitte bring zu Bett."

„Natürlich, Meister Yoda", sagte die ältere Frau sofort und nahm den Jungen namens T'ian an der Hand. „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."

„Ich mir dessen sicher bin", meinte der Meister und schaute dem Kind und der Frau sinnend nach. Dann wandte er sich ihm zu.

„Spät du bist, junger Jedi-Ritter", sagte er ernst.

„Ich…ähem…das Kind…und ich wollte", stammelte er überrascht. Erst dann realisierte er den Titel und den verschmitzten Blick Meister Yodas. „Das war nur ein Test des Rates?"

Doch der Meister schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Test es war, aber nicht einer des Rates. Eine Prüfung des Lebens und der Macht du bestanden hast. Und nun, wir sehen werden, ob du die Prüfung des Laserschwertes bestehst, _Jedi Ritter Mace Windu_."


End file.
